The present invention relates to certain compositions and processes useful for controlling the growth of one or more microorganisms. The novel processes and mixtures of the present invention show unexpected synergistic activity against a microorganisms, including bacteria, fungi and algae. The present invention particularly relates to the use of compositions/mixtures comprising an ionene polymer and a salt of dodecylamine.
A large number of commercial industrial and agricultural products are subject to microbiological attacks that reduce or destroy their economic value. Examples of products that may be subject to such biological fouling are coatings, wood and wood products, agricultural seed, animal hides, textiles, plastics, adhesives, pharmaceuticals, cosmetics, toiletries, lubricants, agrochemicals, petrochemicals, paints, proteinaceous materials, and the like. The storage temperature of these and other products and the products' intrinsic characteristics make them susceptible to the growth of various microorganisms. These microorganisms can be introduced during manufacturing or handling by exposure to air, tanks, pipes, equipment, humans, or any other agent or environment carrying microbiological contaminants.
Aqueous systems, such as emulsions, suspensions, or solutions containing organic materials, are also highly subject to microbiological attack. Such aqueous systems include dyes, latexes, paints, surfactants, dispersants, stabilizers, thickeners, adhesives, starches, waxes, proteins, emulsifying agents, detergents, cellulose products, resins, metalworking fluids, cooling tower fluids, paper mill liquors, tanning liquors, and recreational aqueous systems, i.e., pools, spas, etc., and the like. These systems frequently contain relatively large amounts of water, causing them to be well-suited environments for biological growth and thus attack and degradation. Microbiological fouling and degradation of aqueous systems containing organic materials manifests itself by problems such as loss of viscosity, gas formation, objectionable odors, decreased pH, emulsion breaking, color change, and gelling.
Another objectionable phenomenon occurring in aqueous industrial, commercial, or recreational systems is slime formation. Slime can reduce yields from industrial processes using aqueous systems and render recreational aqueous systems unsuitable in for use. Slime consists of matted deposits of microorganisms, fibers, and debris. It may be stringy, pasty, rubbery, tapioca-like, or hard, and may have a characteristic undesirable odor that is different from that of the aqueous liquid system in which it is formed. The microbiological contaminants involved in slime formation are primarily different species of spore-forming and nonspore-forming bacteria, particularly capsulated forms of bacteria that secrete gelatinous substances that envelop or encase the cells. Slime microorganisms also include filamentous bacteria, filamentous fungi of the mold type, yeasts, and yeast-like organisms.
The microbiological organisms responsible for biological fouling of various aqueous systems include various bacteria, fungi, mildews, algaes, and the like. To control deterioration or degradation caused by microorganisms, various industrial microbicides are used. Workers in the trade have continued to seek improved biocides that have low toxicity and are capable of exhibiting a prolonged biocidal effect against a wide variety of microorganisms at normal use. Increasingly stringent environmental and safety regulations as well as escalating development costs have created the need for new microbicidal agents selected from known safe and economical materials.
Primary alkyl carboxylic acid salts are known to have surfactant properties arising from the hydrophobic apolar hydrocarbon chain and the hydrophilic polar amine acid group; however, the utility and effectiveness of these compounds as microbicides and herbicides has not been known or appreciated in the prior art.
Ionene polymers, i.e., cationic polymers containing quaternary nitrogens in the polymer backbone, is one group of biocides used in controlling bacteria and algae in various aqueous systems. See, e.g., A. Rembaum, "Biological Activity of Ionene Polymers," Applied Polymer Symposium No. 22, 299-317 (1973) and O. May, Polymeric Antimicrobial Agents" in Disinfection, Sterilization, and Preservation, S. Block, ed., 322-333 (Lea & Febiger, Philadelphia, 1991). Ionene polymers have a variety of uses in aqueous systems such as microbicides, bactericides, and algicides as well as controlling, even preventing, biofilm and slime formation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,874,870; 3,931,319; 4,027,020; 4,089,977; 4,111,679; 4,506,081; 4,581,058; 4,778,813; 4,970,211; 5,051,124; 5,093,078; 5,142,002; and 5,128,100, the disclosure of each of which is incorporated here by reference, give various examples of these polymers, their preparation, and their uses. While generally effective as algicides and bactericides, most ionene polymers are less effective against many groups of fungi.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a microbicidal composition that overcomes these and other problems.